Out of the darkness, comes hope
by Ashes of Winter
Summary: Just a short little story of Love and Sadness between Rikimaru and Ayame. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY :


**Disclaimer, I do not own Anything from Tenchu, Rikimaru and Ayame are NOT my creation.**

So this is a little different, Ayame's bold name and the paragraph under it is her thoughts and Rikimaru's bold name and the paragraph under it is his thoughts. Just thought I'd try this out and see how it works. Read and Review please and let me know what you think

_**Ayame**_

The sun crept over the mountains and shined through the tiny window, casting its rays over my face. I breathed in the warm aroma and slowly opened my eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light. I took a good stretch before propping my head up with my elbow. I glanced at the half naked man lying next to me, he was still sound asleep so I took a moment to linger in his beauty.

I stood up and wrapped the pink silk sheet around my body like a towel. I gave, the still sleeping, Rikimaru one more look before walking over to the tiny window. I could hear the birds singing, and watched as the cherry blossoms danced in the wind. A smile stretched across my lips when two young village children let out a loud laugh at the site of a jumping frog. I never thought this day would come, I never believed that there would come a time when the Azuma was no longer needed. I shut my eyes and let my face soak up the morning sun.

_**Rikimaru**_

A quite moan escaped my lips as I forced myself awake. Groggy, I sat up and ran my fingers through my silver shaggy hair. I looked up and saw Ayame standing over by the window in nothing but a pink silk sheet and this made me smile. She was so beautiful standing there, especially first thing in the morning. Her short black hair was pinned up messy on her head and she was twirling a loose strand between her fingers. She must have felt my eyes on her, because she turned around with an embarrassed grin on her angelic face. Her soft deer like eyes met mine and small rosy circles formed on her cheeks. I didn't say anything, I was to busy admiring every bit of her. We had gone to hell and back, and finally we could be at peace. I kept staring at the woman I loved; she was incredibly hypnotizing it was hard for me to find the words to break the silence.

_**Ayame**_

I could feel my face getting hotter as he stared at me. I sucked in part of my bottom lip, titled my head, and shrugged my shoulders to let him know how embarrassed I was. He could make me feel so love struck with that crooked grin of his. I wanted to look away from him, but my eyes were entranced by the amazing mystery he seemed to be drowning in. I looked deeper into his soft amber eyes and felt a hot chill shoot through my body causing me to shiver. He smiled as he stood up, wearing only his black baggy pants, I knew where this was going.

_**Rikimaru**_

I took in a deep breath as I stood, even after all these years she still made me nervous. Letting the suspense build, I slowly walked over to her. To slow in my opinion, it felt like it took me forever to reach her side. I glanced out the window and smiled at how peaceful the day was. I turned my attention back on Ayame, her big hazel eyes looked up at me and she was smiling. It warmed my heart to see her smile; after everything that had happened in her life she deserved a smile like that. I smiled back; it seems I had been doing that a lot lately, smiling. I brought my hand up to her face and brushed back the loose hair that lingered there. She closed her eyes at my touch and pressed her cheek into my rough hand, her skin was so soft, like she had just been brought into this world yesterday. She placed her tiny hand over mine and moved it over her chest; I could feel her heart beat, steady and smooth.

_**Ayame **_

After what seemed like an eternity, I opened my eyes and tried to control my breathing. Rikimaru's touch always made me anxious and I was surprised at how steady my heart beat was. I looked at his body, he was so perfectly carved, with my free hand I began tracing his pectoral, bicep, and abdomen muscles with my fingertips, and this made him shiver. He took in a deep breath, leaned his head back a little and closed his eyes. I could have basked in his presence for forever.

_**Rikimaru**_

I let Ayame run her fingers over my body for some time, before taking her hand in mine. I kept my eyes closed and lowered my head so my lips were almost touching hers. I took a breath, breathing in her beautiful aroma. A small grin formed on my lips, I released her hand and with my other hand still over her heart, I carefully unfolded the sheet that was covering her delicate body. I felt her heart skip a few beats as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, her naked body pressed up against mine. I moved the hand that was over her heart to the middle of her back and brought my lips to her neck, kissing it gently.

_**Ayame **_

My heart began to speed up rapidly as Rikimaru's lips touched my neck, I could also feel his heart pounding out of his chest. I can't believe that after all these years, it still feels like the first time. I wrapped one arm around his neck and he moved his lips to mine, his kiss was intense and sent an electrifying jolt through my body. I carefully unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the ground; he picked me up and carried me over to the tatami. I could feel raindrops falling on my skin as he carried me.

_**Rikimaru**_

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I laid Ayame down, she smiled up at me as I leaned over top of her. I smiled back. Everything I had done in the past, all felt worth it now, it all lead up to this exact moment, and finally, we could be at peace with the world. I went down to kiss her but I could feel raindrops falling on my skin, I stopped and looked up.

* * *

The small trickle of rain that mother nature started only a few minutes ago, had now turned into a wicked storm, and she was wreaking havoc on the tiny island Rikimaru and Ayame were currently on. Thunder banged through the air and lightning cracked across the sky waking them both up. Small particles of water sneaked their way through the cracks of the cave Rikimaru and Ayame were taking cover in, causing it to rain in their refuge.

Rikimaru sat up, put his forearms on his knees, and let out a sigh. _"It was just a dream."_ He thought to himself. They were still in a world that was filled with hatred and they were still killing people and taking chances on their lives. He glanced over at Ayame and she had the same look of devastation on her face, that he was sure was on his. They had had the same dream. She gave him a half smile,

"Damn storm, huh?" Her voice barley a whisper.

"Yeah, it couldn't have some at a worse time." There was complaining in his voice, "We should get back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

Ayame nodded in agreement and rolled over; there was a tear in her eye. _"It felt so real, I could feel his warmth." _She thought to herself. She sighed, closed her eyes and searched for the world she was taken away from.

Rikimaru stared at Ayame for a few moments before lying back down; he glanced up at the roof of the cave and pondered his dream. _"Someday."_ He told himself, _"Someday."_


End file.
